True Song
by Wild Craze
Summary: Logan and Jean hear a song simply made for them... read and review!


Hey people! This is another little story joined with a matching song . . . It's about Jean and Logan this time.   

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sitting in the common room, slouched in a large armchair, sipping his beer slowly and ignoring everything that was going on, Logan sighed as he turned towards the window to block out the view of the rest of the room and stared at the cloudy sky outside.  

Scott had taken Jean on a date the previous night, and he was pissed about it. He knew they were engaged and that it would be best for him to stay away from her, but it was just impossible for him to do that. There was this invisible force dragging him towards that woman, in a way he had never felt before. He didn't exactly know if he loved her as much as Scott did, or maybe it was just a simple attraction, but there was nothing for him to do about it, or to stop it from happening. He had questioned himself many times trying to figure out why his heart always seemed to turn to her, and he had figured that maybe it was because Jean didn't seem to push him away that he liked her that way, even if she was engaged to another man. 

It was probably because of the same reason that he disliked Scott so much. He was . . . _in the way._

But of course, he didn't want to destroy their relationship that way. He loved Jean, but wanted her to love him in return . . . and up to now, it didn't seem to be the case, even if she didn't push him away. 

Taking another sip of his beer, he thought about it all. 

_Maybe she's just playing with me,_ he thought. _Maybe I shouldn't waist my time with her._  

He shook his head and sighed in a very discontented way. Some students were playing games, talking or just fooling around, and he just sat there, listening to the noise they were making. Without even turning around, he recognized Jean's footsteps entering the room, her sweet perfume hanging in the air. He felt her gaze in his back, but tried to ignore it.  She walked to a group of students and once he was sure she wan't looking in his direction, he turned around, looking at her in an almost tender way. Her hair, falling in red waves in her back, shone in a dazzling way, framing her beautiful face almost unnaturally. As always, she was dressed in a classic and elegant way, a skirt and matching blue top.   

Looking away, Logan tried to concentrate on what was going on out the window, but he heard Jubilee rise from her seat and turn the radio on. Taking another sip of his beer, Logan listened to the tune playing, the jazzy lyrics making him smile interiorly.  

Something about the way you smiled at me, just drove me wild

Wish I could know with you're along, don't want to grab your style  

But I cannot deny the feel that I feel when I look straight into your eyes

Feel my heart beating fast for a challenge may you rise 

I want to know if you feel the way I do, I do

I want to know if there's a chance for me and you, and you

If there's no way meet at the bar and say you can't, you can't 

Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be 

Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man unfair to Mr. Man, unfair…  

Logan saw Jean's back stiff up in the corner of his eye, as she too listened to the lyrics, now being replaced by a female voice.

Like the way you've given me attention through the night 

Maybe I've had too much rend me

My man's right by my side

Every time I catch you watching me feel something down my spine

I play that game it's just for fun and only for tonight

I wanna know what makes you feel the way you do, you do

I think you're hopin' is a chance for me and you, and you

Should I meet you at the bar and say we can't, we can't? 

Cuz I don't wana be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be 

Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr Man

I know all you wanna know is answers

Cuz you can give me what I need…

Logan smiled weakly as the duet started singing the last verses of the song, Jean looking more and more troubled as she too listened, trying not to look in Logan's direction. 

We both know that we're attracted

Should we let our desires lead?

Should we let our desires lead?

I want to know if you feel the way I do, I do

I want to know if there's a chance for me and you, and you

If there's no way meet at the bar and say you can't, you can't 

Cuz I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be 

Unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man, unfair to Mr. Man unfair to Mr. Man, unfair…  

As the song ended, Logan took a chance to look at Jean. She was fidgeting with the rim of her skirt, looking left and right, and finally catching his eye. She tensed up as he stared at her, the same smile on his face. She was about to say something when suddenly, she turned, hearing Scott calling her from the hall. 

She looked back at Logan, apprehension written all over her face. Scott appeared in the entrance, she looked at him then back at Logan, got up and ran out of the room without another word spoken. 

Scott looked at her go questioningly but didn't follow her, simply walking away. 

Back at the window, Logan's smile widened. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The song is a duet between Alicia Keys and Jimmy Cozier, titled Mr. Man. Matches with their situation, don't you think?  

review! ^_^  


End file.
